ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MilkyThief/14.3 And You (iRO)
Originally posted in the WarpPortal Forums on 2015 August 13. God, why am I making this... For the good of the people I guess.... Are you 160+? Want more cool gear and instances? Well, have I got some good things to tell you! On 8/12/15 iRO Chaos and Thor recieved the 14.3 update! New gear and instances a plenty! Note: For a detailed list of changes, view this Divine Pride Entry. PLEASE USE THIS THREAD FOR BUG REPORTS, THANK YOU. New Gear & Cards: ro blog ro blog Compounds to Shoes. 'Start' In partially rebuilt Morroc (136, 239) Here we find a pile or rags... or is it? Upon closer inspection, we learn that under the rags is a person! This man is weak, and needs to eat. He asks us to bring him a Monster's Feed. (Purchasable at the Prontera Butcher and other places.) After a brief retching session, the man explains he is an explorer named Tamarin. Tamarin was exploring the dimensional crack, when he stumbled upon a new area. This new area was too much for him to handle, so defeated and filthy he came back to Rune Midgard. Now Tamarin needs to clean himself up. He asks us if we know of any good sources of water in the desert. Tell him yes, then accompany him northwest one map to the Oasis. At the oasis Tamarin washes himself off and explains to you what he found in the dimensional gap. He then asks for your help in dealing with this new land. Tell him you will help, and he will meet you at the dimensional crack. Upon arriving in the dimensional crack, we run into Tamarin on the first floor. He explains to you that he hid the way to the new area. He hid it on the 2nd floor of the dimensional crack. Upon finding the Sand Mound Tamarin tells us that others have found it too, but we should still explore! Now we enter the Sand Mound and find yourself on the new map! Enter The Fire Basin. This new map in the new world is packed with new enemies and quests for you to do! New Monster List: There are also all three variants of Incarnation of Morroc around. First thing to do when entering the Fire Basin is talk to Tamarin. He will instruct you to talk to Barget Tiblack. 'Quest 1' Upon seeing so many new adventures, Tiblack decides he needs our help. He needs our help gathering specimens! Quest: Kill: 20 Fire Cracks Gather: 50 Burning Bug Skins Scattered through the map are enemies called Fire Pits. Upon killing them, three Fulbuk appear. When you kill the Fulbugs,they can drop Burning Bug Skins. After collecting 50 of the Buring Bug Skins, return to Barget Tiblack. 'Quest 2' Now Tiblack needs some samples from the local flora. He wants us to kill 50 Sonias and get there stems. However if we talk to Tamarin he will split the work load with us! Killl: 25 Sonias Gather: 25 Yummy Stems After gathering the items and killing the Sonias, return to Tamarin who will be in the middle of the map now! After some dialog about the yummy stems, return to Tiblack to complete the quest. Congratulations! You can now enter Bios Island Instance! 160+ 'Quest 3' After Clearing Mors Cave return to Commander Hiva Agip. He tells us that we need to take care of the Demon God. Yes that is right, the final showdown against Satan Morroc! 'Optional Repeatable Side Quest 1' In the bottom left corner of the map we meet Instructor Ingrid. Ingrid tells us of 3 special Incarnations of Morroc that are roaming the Fire Basin. He then asks us to kill them for a reward! Around the map are buffed versions, they are: Twisted Morroc Loyal Vessel Fire Morroc Loyal Vessel Cold Morroc Loyal Vessel Kill all three then return to Ingrid for an EXP award. 1.5m Base 1.2m Job (I was 155 VIP AB when I received exp) 'How to enter Instances' To enter, talk to Tamarin in the middle of Fire Basin, and he will warp you into the middle, The Fire Cave. In here are various plants, talking to them allows you to reserve your instances. Yellow Seed - Bios Island Must complete 2 main quests listed above to enter. Red flower - Mors Cave Must complete Bios Island to enter. Yggdrasil Lookalike - Temple of Demon God Must complete Mors Cave to enter and receive Quest 3, listed below. 'Bios Island' 160+ Cooldown: 23 Hours This is a relatively straight forward instance. We find ourselves paired up with two adventures, Zieth and Vrid. Upon entering the island, we encounter Death himself (Yanku). Death tells us that he is planning to resurrect Satan Morroc! With your new (useless) companions Zeith and Vrid , you set off through the island and clear all the monsters before continuing. The first floor has powered up Corrupt Orc Babies, Corrupt Baby Desert Wolfs,and Corrupt Familiars. The second floor has the grown up versions of these monsters! Corrupt Desert Wolfs, Corrupt Orc Warriors, and Corrupt Phens. After clearing all monsters, you have your showdown with Death himself. He reveals that on the Island, time moves faster! Zeith and Vrid are Frozen by Deaths Magic, it is up to us to take him down! Watch out for his comet and chip away at this boss, he has 50mil hp! Reaper Yanku He drops: X1 Opening has a chance to get new gears/consumables. ro blog Reward: Talk to Zeith to get 1 coin. X1 30 of these coins can be exchanged for a Hero Ring. The ring is 160+ and can be enchanted. 'Mors Cave' 160+ 23 Hour Cooldown - You MUST talk to Senior Tracker NPC to the flower to reset your timer. In this instance, you are chasing after a resurrected Satan Morroc. you find the hiding place of his army! However, Satan Morroc has other plans for you... We start off in a long hallway full of Morroc's Ghoul. After killing the ghouls, we meet Reaper Yanku again. He tells us that we are inside Satan Morroc's mind! We have fallen into his trap. Death then teleports us to Weakened Morroc. Without hesitation, Morroc attacks! After defeating Weakened Morroc, he splits up your party. Upon arriving at the new map, you are frozen it spot! Thief classes can backslide around, but in order to advance, you must defeat the monsters. The party must defeat a certain total of monsters to proceed. If they fail to kill enough, your party will be kicked out to Prontera. After surviving the first onslaught, you are reunited with your party, and survive another onslaught still frozen in place. Once the second onslaught is defeated, you teleport to the final room. In this room you are confronted with Morroc's Necromancer. The Necromancer has 2 forms. The first is a shadowy version of the Necromancer, and then the real Necromancer. The Necromancer has 80m hp and low VIT so bombing is not the best option. Defeating the Necromancer drops two Hero Boxes with a 100% drop rate. After dispatching the Necromancer, Yanku returns to tell us Morroc has fully healed, then banishes us from his mind (talk to the teleporter to leave). To finish up the quest, talk to Senior Tracker to receive one Token Of Hero. Note: Unfrozen helps a ton with this, Jack Frost can be a pain. X2 X1 'Temple of the Demon God' 160+ The final showdown with Satan Morroc, and his Fire and Ice guardians! Coming Soon! 'Jitterbug Instance' 23 Hour cooldown 120+ No Prerequisite Quests. Jitterbug is a relatively easy instance. It is essentially one long hallway. This quest is very story heavy, so I won't go into the story here. The entrance to the instance is in Eden Group on the first floor. Go through the blue door in the top left, then take the first left. On the left we have Loel, and on the right we have Runane. Talk to Loel to get the quest, then talk to Runane to enter. The instance is straight forward. Clear the enemies and advance, and read the tons of dialogue to enjoy the immersive RO lore. Monster List: Boss: Awakened Ferre Jitterbug and Awakened Ferre drop Tooth of Jitterbug. At the end of the instance, you can exchange the Teeth for gear. ---- Rest is coming soon, thanks to Silver and my guildies for helping me with these instances. 14.3 And You (iRO)